


Sinful Act

by Dahlia12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cell Phones, Consent, Daddy Kink, Draco is 16, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, IT WAS WRONG, It’s the year of 2015, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Older Harry Potter, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter, REMINDER THIS FIC IS NOT FOR YOU BECAUSE READ THE TAGS, SO IN THE EYES OF HOLYNESS, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Draco Malfoy, THIS IS WRONG AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Malfoys had Draco after the war ends, Top Harry Potter, Younger Draco Malfoy, a little bit of, harry is 35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/pseuds/Dahlia12
Summary: There's nothing wrong with fucking your DADA professor, right? Especially when he's 19 years older than you.Right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	Sinful Act

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH TEACHER/STUDENT RELATIONSHIP.
> 
> You still have the time to exit this fic, please exit it because I don't even know why I wrote this. I was just horny at that time but now I'm not. PLEASE!
> 
> GET OUT.
> 
> and to those who is a kinky bastard. Proceed please.

Sometimes he wonders when his fascination with Draco started. Maybe it started since the first time he laid his eyes on him when he was eleven years old. Looking at the curious eyes of eleven years old Draco enters the Great Hall, head turning to every corner of the castle, eyes bright with fascination. 

It all changed when one summer Draco came back looking all hot, lithe body, waiting to be devoured. 

He knows it was wrong. He was the professor while Draco is his student for fuck sake. How can a thirty five years old man cannot look away at the sixteen years old Slytherin boy.

He knows that he always has a soft spot for Draco in his heart in his first year but something changed when he entered his 5th year. That soft spot turned into a special place and he realised that he wanted Draco.

Harry Potter, 35 years old DADA professor, desires Draco Malfoy who is 16 years old. He knew it was a huge age gap, he knew it was wrong.

He tried to refrain himself but when a 15 years old Draco tried to seduce him, he knew he can’t deny his desire any longer. Draco succeed in seducing him and they had sex in an empty classroom, took Draco’s virginity right there and then. He was not pleased when he knew that Draco's first kiss was not him but no matter.

If people ever found out about them, he would get sacked, his job will be on the line because no parents would want to let some older man teach their children but the problem is, he was only attracted to Draco and Draco only, no one else. Nobody has ever made him feel like he felt towards Draco.

“Harry - am i a good boy?” asked Draco as he took a long breath, Harry’s huge cock was inside him, inside of this beautiful angel’s body, implying himself on his cock.

“You are the best boy Daddy could ever find.” He knows he should stop, stop with all of this because Draco is just 16 years old who has a whole future in front of him but the thought of another cock that’s not his inside of this beautiful body makes him see red.

He literally can’t stop. He craved Draco so much that they have sex literally everyday. Draco sneaked out of his common room and went to his private quarter and slept with him most of the time that he could. He wrecked and wrecked Draco’s hole everyday, ruining it for any one else. To let Draco know that no one else knows him well like he does.

No one seems to suspect anything - yet

It was their little secret until Draco will reach the age of adulthood. Then he would tell the world that this boy held his heart in his palm.

They have been going on like this for one and half years.

“Daddy, move please Daddy,” begged Draco when he realised that he hadn't started thrusting into this body.

He starts to thrust into the tight body slowly as he follows Draco’s rhythms of his body.

Someday a year ago, when they first started this, he tried to tell Draco that they couldn’t go on like this anymore after the fourth time but when his Draco gave him those huge grey puppy eyes. He resigned and continued on with their rendezvous. 

But now, he literally will do everything in his power to ensure that Draco is his until the end, nothing could separate them. Not even Draco’s pureblood parents.

After all, he was the boy who lived who defeated Lord Voldemort 17 years ago, without him the Wizarding World is doomed. Before Draco was born, he was the one to guarantee that the Malfoys didn’t get sent to Azkaban for joining the dark side.

So, Draco should be a gift from them thanking him for saving them from wasting their miserable life in Azkaban and he’s going to claim it. 

Once Draco is out of school, he’s going to claim his price, price possession he intends to never be apart.

Draco starts bouncing on his cock. As he went up and down, he whimpered as he felt the cock inside of him, pressing into his prostate.

Harry brought his rough hand to Draco’s red tinted cheek, Draco curled his face into it, he let his guards down because he felt safe around Harry.

“Do you know what you’ve done to me, baby? You make me addicted to you. God, Draco I never felt like this before.”

“Want - hrgg - Daddy hpmm so much!” emphasizing every word he can. With each thrust, Draco whined in satisfaction.

Draco’s lean body fell on top of Harry’s sculptured tanned body. The cock inside of him keeps them locked together.

Harry pampered his face with tiny kisses, as his body repeatedly plunged his tight hole. Draco just took whatever assault he got from his Daddy.

Draco came first before Harry, both of their stomachs covered in his cum, Harry followed a few seconds later, coming inside Draco.

He knows he shouldn’t because scared that it will get Draco pregnant but time like this makes his brain go fuzzy and he can’t think straight. He vanished his cum inside Draco as quickly as he could when he felt it trickle down to his cock that was still inside of Draco and out of his hole.

“Want more of Daddy’s cock,” murmured Draco into Harry’s chest. Harry stroked Draco soft blonde hair slowly, sweeping his hair out of his face.

Fuck - Draco is so fucking beautiful with his long blonde hair and his skinny body, his petite boobs he loves to suck on, bite on it leaving purple bruises around the areola.

“Sleep first baby, later Daddy will give you more of his cock.” assure Harry, Draco’s eyes slowly dropping down.

“Okay, daddy. Love you” mewled Draco as his last ounce of energy was gone.

He wanted to continue with the sex but he knows Draco is sleepy and tired. Besides it’s only midnight, they still have a lot of time until morning comes.

While Draco is sleeping, he accio his phone and levitate it over their body, taking multiple of pictures with the same position; Draco’s on top of him while his hands explore his Baby’s body, coming down to his round arse, squeezing the flesh until soft whimpered coming out of his baby’s mouth. 

When he was content with the pictures his phone self-taken, he turned it off and levitated it back to his bedside table.

He hopes that Draco has the time to do his homework since he gave a lot to his class, just because he was pissed off that one Ravenclaw ; Draco’s classmate touches his waist when he knows he shouldn’t be touching what’s not his.

Draco knows Harry was looking so he invited the Ravenclaw to touch him further by reciprocating the action. Just a light touch on the arm, nothing more but that small action makes his blood boil.

He saw red at that time but now he felt bad. Maybe he should delay the due date.

It’s been two hours now, he thinks that Draco is ready for the second round so he shook him by his shoulders slowly while he stroked his back softly, trying to wake him up. His cock was still in his baby’s arse.

“Baby, wake up. Daddy thinks you’re ready for round two.”

Draco gave him a soft hum as an answer but his eyes were still closed. Bringing his arms and wound it around Harry’s neck, showering kissing on his brawny chest. Without waiting for another response, Harry flipped both of them over, him on top of Draco instead.

“Daddy!” He yelped in surprise, eyes wide opened, the arms around his neck tighten. The cock inside of him starts to thrust in and out slowly at first.

Fucking Draco will always been a pleasure to him like who wouldn’t fuck a beautiful person. It was a gift from the universe for saving this fucking Wizarding World.

He just has to be particularly patient for 16 more years after the Battle of Hogwarts and now he finally receives the gift from the universe and he will never let Draco go. He didn’t care if they had an older man and younger man relationship. 

Draco is his and no one else.

He circles his waist steadily at first, looking at his baby’s face. His face was the definition of pleasure, eyes closed in the ecstasy, mouth agape, breathing through his nose and mouth.

His hands roamed around Harry’s body, nails digging into his muscle arms as he fucked him harder the minute goes by.

“There - Daddy - don’t stop,” whined Draco as Harry finally hit that spot for the second time for the night.

He breathed harshly in Draco’s ear, murmuring dirty words. His fingers came up to Draco’s perky tits, pinching the soft flesh.

“What would your parents think when they find out that their only child is a slut for a 35 years old man who is also their son’s professor, huh?” said Harry in his rough voice. “That get to fuck their son everyday, the one who took their son’s virginity, what would they think?” Said Harry as he snapped his hips further into Draco. The air of sex flowing around of his personal quarter.

“Don’t care. Only want Daddy, no one else matters.” said Draco softly.

“Yes, only me and no one else will get my baby because he’s daddy’s baby. Get it,” asked Harry, Draco nodded his head.

“it’s a privilege fucking you, you know that baby, I’m going to fuck you until you grow up. I’m going fuck you until I get to put a ring on you. I’m going to fuck you until one day your belly are swell with my children, I will never stop fucking you because You. Are. Mine”

Fucking him multiple times on that same spot. His hand came down to Draco’s cock, jerking it when he felt his own waves of pleasure are coming.

“You belong to me since the day you walked inside the castle.”

“Yes, Daddy. Yours always.”

Draco spread his legs wider for Harry, as wide as he could, holding his legs up and wide, bending his body in half. Within a minute, Draco came again before Harry did.

He didn’t wait for him to come down from the high when he pushed Harry off of him, slipping Harry’s big cock out of his small hole that had been stretched. Harry didn’t even get to come yet. 

He crawled to the other side of the bed, he got on his hands and knees, displaying his cute butt in the air.

“Fuck.” he thought, the universe must repaying the debt when they took away his parents when he was one year old and all the bad luck he has experienced.

“Only for you, Daddy,” whispered Draco, his grey eyes never stray away from his emerald when he said those four dirty words, biting his lips innocently.

Draco’s face is red from the intense sex they had moments ago. Harry quickly crawled to him, he was on his knees, massaging the pale soft flesh of Draco’s arse, slipping back his massive cock where it belonged.

Holy fuck. Draco knows that doggy-style is one of his favourite sex position. Harry gives a slap on the smooth of his arse, his huge palm imprinted on Draco’s arse cheeks, thanking him.

*TWACK* first slap, *TWACK* second slap* and the number goes on.

“Daddy -,” shouted Draco in pain but pleasure. Hands pulling Harry by his thigh to fall on top of him. He wanted to be close to his Daddy, through everything.

Harry bent his body forward, his chest falling against Draco’s back. His arms wrapped around Draco’s lithe body, covering his body with his own immense one, hands slithering it slowly to Draco’s boobs, groping it from behind. One hand fondled his boob while his other hands twirling and tweaking his other nipple, he held himself up by his elbows.

As he thrust into Draco, Draco’s body slowly dropped down to the bed and Harry’s arms were the only support to hold himself up.

Harry wandlessly and wordlessly accio his phone back and begin recording him fucking the hell out of Draco. The phone is hovering around them, recording every moment he intends to never forget. He even has a collection of videos and photos of him and Draco, doing things no one knows, both innocent and dirty things.

The moment is precious to him. He promised to himself that he will marry Draco one day and have little Potters running around his house. He doesn’t care anymore about their huge age gap.

Draco turned his head sideways, asking for a kiss, pursing his lips, Harry obliged and deeply kissed him, showing his love toward the 16 years old by the kiss.

“Love you so much, Daddy. I love you since I first saw you,” Draco murmured the confession with their lips still intact, his hips never stopping ramming Draco’s reddish stretched hole.

Harry hummed as he bites Draco’s bottom lips, looking at those blown pupils. His hands left Draco’s boobs and wandered down to Draco’s arms, smoothly trailing down to his palms and intertwined both of his hands in his.

They were connected in both ways, through their mouths and private parts.

Harry plunged his tongue inside Draco’s, fighting with his tongue for dominance but in the end, Draco gave in because he knows he’s a slut for his Daddy and only his.

Draco’s arms gave up on him and he slumped down to the bed but still he could feel Harry’s cock relentlessly jabbing his hole.

Harry’s mouth left his and went trailing down to his neck, brushed his hair to the side by nudging his head.

“Oh, daddy,” he moaned once Harry hit his weak spot. He hopes Harry’s room is soundproof.

“Oh yeah, like that huh?” Continuing thrusting on the same spot Draco moaned louder than before. Harry already found Draco’s prostate once he entered his hole because of his long and big cock but Draco was so used to the abuse on his prostate that it usually took fifteen minutes for him to cum.

He finally cum for the third time and it triggers Harry too.

Harry felt his cock are leaking with his cum but he wanted to tease Draco further. “You want Daddy to come inside of you?” he asked into his ears, his rough sex voice took over.

Draco frantically bobbed his head, releasing their intertwined hands and pulled his arse cheeks apart, he held himself by his shoulders against the bed.

Harry used his unoccupied hand and squashed Draco’s cheeks with his index finger and thumb, turning his face to look at him. He wants to come while looking at his precious baby angel.

“But what if Daddy got you pregnant? We wouldn’t want your parents to disown you, right? You are still a teenager, but it’s alright because Daddy will take care of his baby anyways.”

Draco give a kitten licked on Harry’s finger that was closed to his mouth, “Don’t care, I want to be a Potter anyways.”

Harry thrust his cock until the hilt, his hung balls hit Draco’s arse tirelessly, he then pulled out slowly, only leaving the tip of the head, and thrust back in intensely aiming for his prostate for the hundreds of time on the second round, his phone fluttering closer, self taking photo’s mode on while the phone was recording. Harry leaves kisses on Draco’s collarbone and shoulders, biting into the soft flesh.

He finally came for the second time followed by Draco’s fourth time as he stroked his own cock. He cum and cum and cum inside of Draco . They never did use protection since the first time they slept together.

Harry’s body gave up on him and fell on top of Draco, while Draco’s knees gave up on him, his body smothering Draco’s, his body pin Draco’s to the bed, not intending to detach from him yet, he needs to feel his soft pliant body against his.

After a few minutes of taking his breath, he moves his body to the side, pulling Draco with him as his cock still inside of him.

He forgot about his phone so with a snap of his fingers, the phone stopped recording and laying it back to his bedside table.

“How do you feel, Draco?” Asked Harry when he heard no sound of his voice except for his breathing heavily, slipping his cock out of Draco.

He turned his body towards Harry, slipping an arm under Harry’s arm, hugging him and burying his face into Harry’s sturdy chest. Harry slips one of his arms under Draco’s head, substituting it as a pillow.

“Tired and sore.”

“Sorry, baby. I lost myself for a while.”

“It’s okay, my body is yours, you could do anything you want with me.” Mumbled Draco, his voice vibrating to his chest.

They were silent for a while, content with everything, “Look at me, Draco,” ordered Harry as he put the tip of his finger under his chin, pushing it upward.

“I love you, you know. Although I’m 35 years old and you are 16 which is a huge age gap, I do love you. I don’t say it under the influence of lust, I say it because I do.” Confessed Harry honestly to Draco. He doesn’t want Draco to doubt his love for him.

Draco curled closer into him, caressing his beefy back, “I know, Harry.”

Harry thread his fingers through Draco’s luscious long blonde hair. Draco kissed Harry’s stubble beard, kissed him under the chin because he felt like it.

Right now they are lovers, a forbidden love between a 35 and 16 year old but once Draco is going to step out of his private quarter, they have to act like a normal student and a professor interaction, like how Harry acts towards his other students.

The next day while they are in DADA classroom, Draco had a difficulty with sitting and walking that he have to do it very slowly or else a shock of pain will hit him, his friends notice this of course but Bryan, one of his friends was the only one who had the courage to ask him while they were standing closely to Harry, practicing their wand movement and trying the new spell Harry taught for his class.

“So who’s the lucky guy?” asked Bryan without filtering his words, loud enough that Harry could hear them clearly because he was helping one of his students in Draco’s group.

It’s hard when someone is as pale as he is trying very hard to hide down his blush that was spreading through his cheeks.

“Could you be any louder? Besides, it’s none of your business but if you must know, it’s someone really special to me.” 

He felt the warmth in his heart knowing how much he meant to Draco.

Bryan kept on pestering him, trying to coax the truth out of Draco, asking him multiple times who was the person that got to shag Draco Malfoy, he says that whoever that is, is the lucky guy since most of the people tried but failed miserably.

“Is it the Ravenclaw guy from yesterday?,” asked Bryan again as he wiggled his eyebrows and smirking his way up to his eyes. His friends are cackling at the assumption.

Draco avoided the question by concentrating on his wand movement, but Harry did not, he stopped in his tracks on whatever he was doing, he didn’t like the question one bit. People shouldn’t assume that, to Harry, it was a sensitive topic because nobody should picture Draco with anyone else but him, but nobody knows that Draco already helped someone to warm their bed every night and it is his bed, The Chosen One in every way possible.

“Mr Peterson, refrain from gossiping in my class and Mr Malfoy, please meet me after the class ends.” ordered Harry as he gritted his teeth, looking at them with scold shown on his face, trying not to show his jealousy to his students. What would they say if they knew he was jealous over some 16 years old Ravenclaw who didn’t even have their cock far up Draco’s arse at all, after all it was his cock.

“Sorry, professor,” apologised Bryan cheekily without meaning it, he was definitely not sorry for teasing Draco about who he was shagging.

At the same time, Draco answered, “Sure, professor,” while he was thinking why Harry wanted to see him. Last night memories are still fresh in his mind, they’ve been going on for round after round until seven o’clock in the morning. Harry even told him that he can be excused from attending the morning lessons but he refused.

Well, he has to wait to find out what Harry wants with him then.

**Author's Note:**

> The war is 17 years ago. Harry and Draco are both obsessed with each other AND PLEASE DON'T DO THIS IN REAL LIFE. 
> 
> If you wanna do it, wait until you are out of age and you can do whatever the fuck you want.
> 
> I actually regret writing this ngl. Not my cup of tea, I like writing fluff but smut? sometimes -_-


End file.
